tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Mahavogga 1.27
Tipitaka >> Vinaya Pitaka >> Mahavagga >> First Khandaka >> 1.27 Adapted from the Translation by T. W. Rhys Davids and Hermann Oldenberg ---- THE MAHAVAGGA FIRST KHANDHAKA(THE FORMATION OF THE ORDER OF BHIKKHUS) Chapter-27 : Turning Away Pupils & Their Pardon. 1. At that time the saddhiviharikas did not observe a proper conduct towards their upajjhayas. The moderate Bhikkhus were annoyed, murmured, and became angry, saying, 'How can the saddhiviharikas not observe a proper conduct towards their upajjhayas?' These Bhikkhus told this thing to the Lord Buddha. (Then Buddha questioned the Bhikkhus): 'Is it true, O Bhikkhus(Monks), that the saddhiviharikas do not observe a proper conduct towards their upajjhayas?' (They replied): 'It is true, Lord.' Then the Great Buddha rebuked those Bhikkhus: 'How can the saddhiviharikas, O Bhikkhus(Monks), not observe a proper conduct towards their upajjhayas?' Having rebuked them and delivered a dhamma discourse, he thus addressed the Bhikkhus: 'Let a saddhiviharika, O Bhikkhus(Monks), observe a proper conduct towards his upajjhaya. He who does not observe it, is guilty of a dukkata offence.' 2. Notwithstanding this, they did not observe a proper conduct. They told this thing to the Lord Buddha. 'I ordain, O Bhikkhus(Monks), to turn away (a saddhiviharika) who does not observe a proper conduct. And he ought, O Bhikkhus(Monks), to be turned away in this way: (The upajjhaya is to say): "I turn you away," or, " Do not come back here," or, "Take away your alms-bowl and robe," or, "I am not to be attended by you any more." Whether he express this by gesture, or by word, or by gesture and word, the saddhiviharika has then been turned away. If he does not express this by gesture, nor by word, nor by gesture and word, the saddhiviharika has not been turned away.' 3. At that time saddhiviharikas who had been turned away did not beg pardon (of their upajjhayas). They told this thing to the Lord Buddha. 'I prescribe, O Bhikkhus(Monks), that (a saddhiviharika who has been turned away) should, beg pardon (of his upajjhaya).' They did not beg pardon even then. They told, &c. 'I prescribe, O Bhikkhus(Monks), that (a saddhiviharika) who has been turned away shall beg pardon (of his upajjhaya). If he does not beg pardon, it is a dukkata offence.' 4. At that time upajjhayas, when the saddhiviharikas begged their pardon, would not forgive them. They told, &c. 'I prescribe, O Bhikkhus(Monks), forgiving.' Notwithstanding this they did not forgive. The saddhiviharikas went away, or returned to the world, or went over to other schools. They told, &c. 'Let him who is asked for his pardon, not withhold it. He who does not forgive, is guilty of a dukkata offence: 5. At that time upajjhayas turned away (a saddhiviharika) who observed a proper conduct, and did not turn awayone who did not observe it. They told, &c. 'Let no one, O Bhikkhus(Monks), who observes a proper conduct, be turned away. He who turns him away is guilty of a dukkata offence. And let no one, O Bhikkhus(Monks), who dues not observe a proper conduct, not be turned away. (An upajjhaya) who does not turn him away is guilty of a dukkata offence. 6. 'In five cases, O Bhikkhus(Monks), a saddhiviharika ought to be turned away: when he does not feel great affection for his upajjhaya, nor great inclination (towards him), nor much shame, nor great reverence, nor great devotion (towards the upajjhaya). In these five cases, O Bhikkhus(Monks), a saddhiviharika ought to be turned away. 'In five cases, O Bhikkhus(Monks), a saddhiviharika ought not to be turned away: when he feels great affection for his upajjhaya, great inclination (towards him), &c. In these five cases, O Bhikkhus(Monks), a saddhiviharika ought not to be turned away. 7. 'In five cases, O Bhikkhus(Monks), it is right to turn away a saddhiviharika: when he does not feel great affection, &c. In these five cases, O Bhikkhus(Monks), it is right to turn away a saddhiviharika. 'In five cases, O Bhikkhus(Monks), it is not right, &c. 8. 'In five cases, O Bhikkhus(Monks), an upajjhaya who does not turn away a saddhiviharika, trespasses (against the law), and an upajjhaya who turns him away, does not trespass: when he does not feel great affection, &c. In these five cases, &c. 'In five cases, O Bhikkhus(Monks), an upajjhaya who turns away a saddhiviharika, trespasses (against the law), and an upajjhaya who does not turn him away, does not trespass, &c.'